Chance II
by steffi-a
Summary: Nochmal ein One Shot. Nach dem Abend an den Ruinen, hat Anne Gilbert eine Nachricht hinterlassen, leider hat er diese nie bekommen. Dennoch bekommen die zwei eine Gelegenheit miteinander zu reden.


Ich schreibe die FF nur zum Spaß und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Chance II

Anne lief durch das Wäldchen, sie war verzweifelt, es war als hätte sich der Boden unter ihr aufgetan und umfing sie mit einer gähnenden Leere. Sie liebte Gilbert, doch sie hatte zu spät reagiert, er war nach Charlottetown gefahren, um Winifred einen Antrag zu machen.

Es war zu spät – alles war zu spät. Sie setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und blickte ins Leere.

Anne wusste nicht, wie die letzten Tage vergangen waren. Marilla und Matthew sahen sie besorgt an, wenn sie in die Küche herunterkam. Sie wollten, dass sie etwas sagte, doch Anne war ungewöhnlich schweigsam, dass man meinen könnte sie habe ihre Stimme verloren. Auch Diana konnte nichts daran ändern, sie alle waren ratlos.

Es war drei Tage später, als Anne wieder vor die Tür ging, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie würde damit klar kommen müssen.

Plötzlich hörte sie Hufgetrappel des Weges entlang kommen, sie sah auf und entdeckte Gilbert, der in ihre Richtung ritt. Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, als sie ihn erblickte. Er zügelte sein Pferd und hielt vor ihr an.

„Anne", er stieg vom Pferd und band die Zügel an einen Baum. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

Anne war immer noch sprachlos. „Hallo Gilbert", murmelte sie kurz.

„Wir haben uns seit dem Abend an der Ruine nicht gesehen und ich wollte..."

„Du warst in Charlottetown?" unterbrach Anne ihn, sie hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Woher weißt du?"

„Bash, hat es mir gesagt."

„Bash?"

„Ja, als ich nochmal bei euch drüben war, weil ich gehofft hatte, wir könnten nochmal über meine Nachricht sprechen."

„Welche Nachricht?", Gilbert zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, er war sichtlich verwirrt.

„Die Nachricht, die ich dir am Morgen nach dem Abend bei den Ruinen hinterlassen habe. Ich wollte mit dir reden, du warst nicht da, aber Bashs Mutter hat mir aufgemacht und so hab ich...", sie verstummte „...dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen", murmelte sie leiser. Oh jetzt wurde es ihr klar, er hatte keine Ahnung, weil er die Nachricht nie bekommen hatte. „Du hast sie nicht gelesen", sagte Anne laut. Sie hatte nie eine Chance gehabt, dass er seine Meinung änderte, denn er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie für ihn empfand. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und jetzt war es zu spät – sie erstarrte.

„Anne ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst. Was stand in der Nachricht? Anne?"

Sie war immer noch wie erstarrt. Seine Frage rüttelte sie auf. „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr Gilbert, es ist ohnehin zu spät, du warst schon in Charlottetown und has Winifred einen Antrag gemacht, ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Ich hätte überhaupt nicht mehr davon reden sollen, es ist ohnehin zu spät."

„Was ist zu spät?" er war immer noch ganz verwirrt.

„Lassen wir es einfach gut sein Gilbert. Es ist nicht mehr zu ändern", sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

Doch Gilbert hielt ihren Arm fest: „Anne bitte sag es mir."

„Nein Gilbert, du wirst Winie heiraten, also ist es unwichtig was in meiner Nachricht stand..."

„Anne, ja ich war in Charlottetown, aber ich habe Winie keinen Antrag gemacht..." er ließ ihren Arm los und jetzt war es Anne, die ihn verblüfft ansah.

„Aber Gil, du wolltest doch..."

„Ja ich bin mit der Idee hingefahren, aber ich konnte es nicht. Es wäre Winie gegenüber nicht fair", er fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durchs Haar. „Mary hat mir damals an ihrem Krankenbett gesagt, dass ich eines Tages nur aus Liebe heiraten soll und...ich mag Winie, sie ist nett und lieb..., aber wie könnte ich sie heiraten, wenn ich sie nicht wahrlich liebe?"

Annes Herz raste wie wild in ihrer Brust und Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch.

„Also was wolltest du mir mitteilen Anne? Bitte sag es mir, ich muss es wissen." Er sah sie eindringlich an.

„An dem Abend bei den Ruinen war ich sehr verwirrt, ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Doch am nächsten Tag war ich nicht mehr verwirrt, weil mir schlagartig klar war, dass ich dich liebe." Sie blickte ihn an. „Das ist in meiner Nachricht gestanden."

„Du liebst mich?", zögerlich trat Gilbert einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ja", antwortete sie schlicht.

Gilbert nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und küsste sie.


End file.
